


Worst Case Scenario

by Baebadook (CommanderBaewin)



Series: Teen Wolf/SnK crossover stuff [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SnK has a lot of that, So yeah basically teen wolf characters as attack on titan characters, Stiles is armin in this scenario, and scott and allison as mikasa and eren of course, be warned for this fic contains gore and people dying, because youknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/pseuds/Baebadook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Teen Wolf characters in Attack on Titan. Takes place during the 57th expedition. Sterek if you want to think of it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf, nor do I own Shingeki no Kyojin
> 
> So uh hey! This is an idea I've been rolling around in my head for a week or so, and I just finished writing it down! So yeah, we'll see how that goes.
> 
> I've never written anything that has to do with like action based stuff? So this might be really terrible? Sorry for that.
> 
> Well anyways, I hope you like it regardless. As always my tumblr is districtsandwizards.tumblr.com just like it is here, so if you have any questions about this or another one of my fics, or you just want to pop in and say hi asks are always welcome! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything had gone to shit.

Stiles cursed and looked around, searching for any signs of a signal flare.

The 57th outer wall expedition had been going great up until that point. Their mission to get back to Scott's basement was in full effect, the entire group spread out across the wide expanse of land. Avoiding every titan if possible, unless it was a variant.

One could say they felt good about their progress so far, the plan going relatively smoothly.

* * *

_And then, as if from thin air, she had appeared. A blonde female titan, about fourteen meters high. At first Stiles had assumed her to be just another abnormal, running aimlessly and consuming people on random whims. Then she had started running straight for him, and he cursed, gripping Claudia's reins tighter and urging her forward, faster._

_The abnormal had seemed to be ignoring the two senior Survey Corps members riding after her in favor of simply hunting Stiles down._

_"We have to slow her down! She can't get any further into the formation. Make sure she stays away from Stilinski! " Stiles heard one of the two call out, over the wind whirring in his ears. Greenberg, if he recalled._

_Stiles, along with the other new recruits including Allison and Jackson, hadn't had much training after joining the Survey Corps. One month at most, and in that time they had had the 57_ _th_ _expedition plan drilled into their brains. Which flare to use when, what to do in the case of an abnormal, etcetera etcetera._

_Greenberg had been the friendliest of the seniors, not showing of his inferiority to the rookies like the others._

_"Roger!" The other one, Jennifer Blake, exclaimed._

_In the far right, Stiles had seen a black flare go off, the sign of an abnormal titan, and after a long period of time he had had yet to hear of anything else. Greenberg and Jennifer…their position had been in the right flank, in the far back._

_The two of them being here, towards the center of the inner right flank…_

_Had…the rest of the right flank formation, had they been eradicated?_

_Adrenaline pumping through his very being, he dodged around the remains of a broken down cottage, swiveling around on his saddle to watch behind him. He dug into his side bag and extracted a black flare canister, attaching it to the gun._

_He pulled the trigger and watched as the black smoke went soaring upwards, just as the two seniors caught up with the abnormal. Greenberg gave the signal and went into action, speeding up to distract the titan from the front._

_Jennifer grasped for her swords from her 3D Maneuvering gear and leapt from the horse, sending the grappling hooks flying. They hit their target, sinking into the female titan's flesh just above the Achilles tendon and she propelled forwards with a shout._

_Before she could land a blow, however, the titan kicked her foot up, jerking Jennifer forwards. Surprised Jennifer released her grapples, soaring openly through the air in front of the titan._

_"Jennifer!" Greenberg called. He tugged on his reins and sped towards her direction. It wasn't needed though. Jennifer twisted effortlessly and shot out her grapples again, this time sinking into the titan's forearm. She swung wide and around, aiming for the nape of the neck, their only weak spot._

_The female titan hurriedly brought her arm up, covering the spot._

_Stiles' eyes widened._

_It knew of its weak spot. It had intelligence. He gasped, suddenly coming to the realization. That titan was no abnormality. It was a titan shifter._

_It was a human that had the ability to change into a titan, just like Scott._

_"Jennifer, don't!" He screamed, far too late._

_The female titan swung its other arm forward, the one Jennifer was connected to, and she grasped a hold of the grapple wire. Jennifer didn't even have time to scream as the titan brought down her arm with a mighty heave, the momentum carrying Jennifer downwards at a high speed. Her body met the ground roughly, blood splattering in every direction as she tumbled backwards and eventually came to a stop, her limbs twisted and crushed._

_Stiles' heart plummeted._

_Greenberg screamed._

_He soon met his demise, as she kicked him. A simple kick and he was sent flying off his horse in a high arc, and like killing a bug she brought her hands together, crushing him._

_Stiles cursed, his heartbeat pumping in his ears as she screeched to a sudden halt and met his gaze._

_Suddenly she took off again heading straight towards him, this time much faster._

_Why was a human doing this? What was their plan, and what were they to gain by attack their own kind?_

_He goaded Claudia faster, his grip sweaty on her reins. He veered off to the side, abandoning the formation all together, trying to throw her off._

_A cold chill ran down his spine as the heavy footfalls of his pursuer neared. There was no way to out run her._

_It was too late._

_"This is it, this is the end."_

_Had been his only thought as she swept her hand downwards, and knocked him from his horse. He hit the ground hard, the speed making him bounce along the ground, something akin to skipping a stone._

_He felt his maneuver gear break off from his body and with a final roll he impacted the ground, face down into the grass, the wind sufficiently knocked from his lungs. His leg burned, and his vision blurred. He felt blood from an unknown wound seep into his pants._

_He coughed roughly, struggling and trying to get back on his feet. Upon trying to put weight on his left leg a bolt of pain shot up it and he groaned, falling back down._

_Footsteps approached._

_He tried again, with not much better results._

_The ground underneath him rumbled with each step._

_She was upon him._

_It was the female titan; she had come to finish the job. His entire being trembled._

_Was this really how it was going to end? Him dying alone, at the hands of not just a titan, but also a human?_

_He closed his eyes._

_There was a weight on his head pressure from the titan's hand, but she didn't crush him into the dirt nor squeeze his head._

_Almost as if she was being gentle, she grasped his cape hood between two fingers, which must have covered him when he landed, and pulled it up, exposing his head._

_He waited with bated breath, for something; anything._

_When nothing happened he dared to glance up, staring into the face of the titan. She held his gaze and he looked back, bewildered. There was something almost familiar with the titan's eyes._

_Suddenly then, she let go and stood back up. He watched as she took off running, then, gone as quick as she had arrived._

_What was that about? It was almost as if, she was looking for someone?_

_Maybe Scott?_

_It was only a hunch, but she had definitely been searching for someone. Killing the people that got in her way, and not eating them. Pursuing him until she had his identity._

_She had taken off running towards the center again, which was where Scott had been placed on the formation chart._

_He gave himself a minute to catch his breath before he dragged himself up, panting. Claudia grazed around in the deep green grass a few feet away from him, and using his dulled blade as a crutch he limped over to her. Going to retrieve his three dimensional gear would have been useless, as it had landed a few feet away from him, smashed beyond repair._

_"You okay girl?" He asked, looking her over for any injuries. Other than some dirt and dust she appeared to be alright._   _With a few grunts and groans he pulled himself up onto his horse_

* * *

His encounter with the titan had knocked him so far off course he had no idea where he was at all, and he had forgotten which way she had headed.

Without his gear, lost in the middle of no-where; it was pretty much the worst case scenario.

He reached into his saddlebag and pulled out his flare gun, as well as an emergency flare. He hoped and prayed that someone was nearby as he watched the purple smoke ascend into the sky.

He sighed and let his arm fall limply back to his side.

He  _had_  to get the message passed on that that titan wasn't just an abnormal. There could be soldiers fighting it right now without realizing what it was capable of. He leaned over to put his gun away when something caught his eye.

It was a titan. During all the commotion he hadn't really gotten a good look at his surroundings, mostly looking for signal flares.

A large chasm expanded across the plains, a good few yards away from him. Puzzled he urged his horse onwards. A year or two after the fall of Wall Maria there had been a few huge storms. Wicked lightning, loud booming rolls of thunder. A giant tornado had even apparently touched down.

Had this been the result?

It was hard to tell how wide it was, and when he peaked over the edge the only thing he saw was an abyss of black.

The titan bumbled around on the other side, seemingly unaware of a human's presence. He watched curiously as the titan stepped a bit too close the edge and fell in, soon enveloped by darkness. A small thud resounded and he whistled.

"Stiles!"

He whipped his head up and glanced around. He laughed with disbelief as he saw Derek of all people riding in his direction. He had never been so happy to see that grumpy asshole in his whole life.

"Derek! Hey." Derek slowed to a stop in front of him.

"I saw a flare; are you alright?"

Stiles shrugged and gestured to his broken equipment with the shard of what remained of his sword.

"My gear is busted to hell, and I have a giant headache, but other than that. Yeah, I guess." He replied.

Derek looked around, his eyes landing on the remains of Jennifer.

"Oh my God, did the titan variant get to you guys?" Derek asked, frowning. The two of them hadn't been very close, but.

It was never easy, losing someone like that. He looked away and seemed to notice something.

"You're bleeding." He stated, before Stiles could say anything. He followed his gaze down to his leg.

Oh yeah.

"I forgot about that" He mumbled. Thankfully the adrenaline from the fight had seemed to keep his injury from flaring too badly. Derek scoffed.

"Idiot" He remarked, dismounting Laura. She seemed content to graze grass with Claudia while Derek dug into his bag. Stiles took the opportunity to stick his tongue out at him in lieu of a reply.

"Give me your foot." He instructed, after producing a roll of gauze.

"I could do it myself, you know." Stiles declared off-handedly. Derek continued to stare him down until he sighed and shifted to sit side saddle.

Luckily the cut was on his lower calf, so all Derek had to do was slide his boot off and move the push the straps out of the way.

Stiles looked down, seeing the cut himself. It was hard to see how deep it was, with all of the blood caked to his leg, but it wasn't that large. He had probably cut himself on his own sword during the fall, or maybe on a piece of metal from the gear.

He got a handkerchief from his pocket and began cleaning the wound while Stiles looked around. He startled, nearly kicking Derek in the face when he saw several streaks of green, meaning the commander had changed the course.

"They're not retreating?" He asked, brows furrowed. Derek glanced to where he was looking.

"Maybe they killed the variant?" He suggested. He started to wrap the gauze around his leg.

"It's not a variant; it's a  _human_  inside a  _titan_." Stiles emphasized, tapping his fingers on his saddle, flowing with nerves.

Derek paused his work and stared up at him in disbelief.

"Like Scott." He stated. Stiles nodded.

"She's very powerful too; she knows the titan's weak spot."

Derek sighed at that, finishing up the bandages and slipping his boot back on. He jumped back onto his horse.

"Why would she be helping the titans?" He asked. Laura neighed, stomping around, and Derek shushed her, petting her mane. Claudia had seemed to be startled by something as well. Stiles flailed a bit and grabbed onto her reins, situating himself properly.

"I don't know, but I think she's after Scott."

"We'd better hurry then-" Derek stopped suddenly, looking over Stiles' shoulder at something.

"I think we may have another problem."

"No, don't say that." Stiles groaned, sighing as he turned to look behind him. Two titans had stumbled out of the clump of forest nearby, heading straight for them.

So  _that_  was why the horses had been acting strange.

"I'm going to need a vacation after all this is over with." He stated dejectedly, reaching down to grab his other sword on instinct, only to remember that they were currently a lump of metal.

"We have to engage them, or they might follow us back into formation." Derek said.

"How? You can't take out the both of them on your own." Stiles admonished, gesturing wildly for further emphasis. The remnant of his sword flew from his hand and they both silently watched as it fell into the void. Stiles thought back to how the titan had done the same upon getting to close to it.

They regarded each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Derek questioned with a smirk as he brought out his swords.

"This is crazy." Stiles informed him, as if he needed it, and shook his head.

"I'll go for the twelve meter and take it down, you lure the ten?" Derek suggested.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. Derek nudged Laura with his foot and she started forward.

"Oh, wait!" Stiles called suddenly. Derek turned to him, an eyebrow arched.

"Thanks for coming, and ya'know, the leg." He said, albeit a little bashful. Derek nodded, a little smile playing on the corner of his lips

"Don't mention it."

Stiles watched him go and sighed, holding Claudia's reins tightly. Even after all the practice and titan encounters, his hands still shook. He clicked his tongue and she trotted along. He tapped her lightly with both feet and she advanced. It didn't take long to catch up to the 10 inch titan, since the both of them had begun to follow after Derek.

"Hey ugly, down here!"

The titan swiveled to look at him, and had apparently deemed him tasty-looking even to give chase.

Stiles did a one-eighty and directed Claudia back towards the crevasse. The titan had no trouble keeping up with him. Stiles held his ground though, trying to keep a close eye on how close he was to the fissure and how close the titan was to him. It raised its hand and swatted at him.

Stiles dodged the oncoming attack, jerking on Claudia's reins and guiding her to the side abruptly. The titan had no means of stopping itself and flew forwards, over the edge of the ravine.

Stiles huffed out a breath and turned his head, searching for Derek.

He was a few yards away, being chased down by the second titan. There wasn't much of a way Derek could turn and grapple onto the titan from in front of it, much less take it down. And he was being chased right to Stiles, and more specifically, towards the chasm.

"Derek!" He yelled out, panicked. He urged Claudia towards him, prepared to help him distract the titan for Derek so he could get a clean shot. He'd rather not them chance it a second time and hope that Derek was able to maneuver away from it safely without falling to his death.

Suddenly the titan leaped towards Derek, smacking into the ground. It brought its hand outwards and swatted at him, successfully landing a hit on his horse. It wasn't near as powerful as the female titan, but it was enough that they lurched forwards.

Stiles had hardly any time to react before the two landed directly in front of him.

Several things happened at once.

There was enough force from Derek's horse Laura colliding with his that Stiles was sent tumbling off his horse backwards. Claudia landed, unmoving in the grass.

Derek was the first to go over the edge, shouting and hurriedly deploying his grapples. The hooks arced up and sunk into the soft Cliffside.

Stiles started to slide into the hole as well, struggling for purchase on the damp grass. He desperately grabbed for one of the grapple wires.

He came to a stop, half of his body dangled helplessly as he held onto the sharp wire with both hands.

"Derek, are you okay?" Stiles asked, daring to look down into the chasm. Derek dangled precariously by his midsection, staring up to the sky, He looked dazed but relatively unscathed, save for a small trail of blood running down the side of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" He replied, reaching out to grasp one of the wires to pull himself up.

"I'll be better when this damn expedition is over with." Stiles bemoaned. Derek let out a light laugh.

Stiles grunted, attempting to shimmy his way up to safety. Derek was too far down for him to help him up, so he figured he could get out of the way so he could reel himself upwards.

However luck was never on humanities' side.

The grapple hook Stiles had been clutching on to for dear life came loose from the earth when he tried to move.

He heard Derek yell out his name as gravity pulled him backwards. His shoulder collided hard with the wall of the chasm and he yelped. He glanced downwards. The darkness bellow threatening to swallow him whole, but he gripped it tightly, the wire cutting into his palms and drawing blood as he slid a few inches.

His arms trembled under the strain. There was no way he could hold on for very long.

"Stiles! Are you okay?!" Derek bellowed, his voice echoing on the walls. He dangled sideways, rubbing at his back which must have hit the side when Stiles fell.

"I'm just  _peachy_!" He replied dryly. He swayed back and forth when Derek moved. He tried to wrap his legs around the wire as tightly as possible, though it probably wasn't helping in this situation.

"Just-just hold on, I'm going to reel us up." Derek reassured him, grabbing hold of his gear handle, which dangled down beside him.

"Just hurry!" He barked.

A few minutes of silence passed without anything happening, and Stiles looked up again.

"Is something wrong?" He inquired, watching as Derek tried several times to push the button to no effect.

"I think my gears busted-" he paused and tapped on his gas canister, cursing.

"There must be a hole in the gas canister- probably from when I smacked into the rock side." He added with a growl.

Stiles' heart plummeted from his chest, the severity of the situation sinking in fully. He slipped down more despite his best intentions. His arms burned and he watched as a small drop of blood ran down from his left hand and down his arm.

"I'm going to try and climb up, and then I'll pull you up." Derek announced, placing his feet firmly on to the rock wall. He grasped at the wire and pulled himself up, continuing the same thing over and over. Stiles thought about helping him, though it probably wouldn't have much to gain from all the way below him, and he was trying his best to focus and holding on to the wire.

Derek's foot slipped suddenly, and the balance was lost. The two of them fell back down to where they had started from with a lurch, and an ominous noise sounded above them.

The second grapple was starting to come loose.

Derek continued to look around, as if desperately trying to brainstorm an idea to get them out of there.

Stiles closed his eyes.

If they didn't do something soon the both of them would die. He hadn't noticed until then that his whole body was trembling, not just his arms.

Any movement would probably dislodge the grapple, so trying to climb again or swing to and fro was out of the question. There was just too much weight on it.

Too much weight. He knew what he had to do.

He opened his eyes again.

"Derek…" He began.

"I'm thinking." Derek interrupted.

" _Derek_." He tried again, finally getting his attention. Derek stared down at him silently. He noticed his bleeding hands.

Maybe it was his solemn expression, or the finality in his tone that made Derek pale considerably.

"Don't you dare!" He shouted furiously.

"Do you want the both of us to die? You'd have more of a chance to get out of here without me dragging you down!" Stiles snapped back.

"I don't want either of us to die! Someone else might have seen your flare, if we just wait a little longer-"

"We don't have  _time_ , Derek! You are one of the most capable soldiers out there- you need to let the commander now about the female titan and you  _need_  to protect Scott." He argued.

"The both of us can tell the commander about her once I get us out of here!" Derek screamed. It was just then that Stiles realized he had started to cry.

"Derek…" Stiles eyes prickled.

"I'm sorry."

He managed a small smile, in a way content with his decision.

He'd be with his parents again.

"Stiles no!"

He let go.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that happened. For those who were wondering, Kate is the female titan.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
